


Karura's Visitor

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Karura stifles a few panic attacks and makes a decision.





	Karura's Visitor

Karura's Visitor

Karura cradles Kankuro to her chest as she hums a lullaby to her youngest…current youngest. Rasa has decided there is a need for another child, and while she is excited about expanding her family she’s not sure if she can agree to Rasa’s plan.

Yes having a Jinchuriki will help Suna. But does it have to be her baby? She understands that as the new Kazekage’s wife she has a duty to her people, and she has never shrunk form that before. But this is about her child. Her unborn child who isn’t even conceived yet, but is already being made into a sacrifice.

With a heavy sigh she places Kankuro back in his cradle and goes to check on Temari. As usual the toddler was not in her bed and Karura heaved a sigh as she went in search of the child. Why the little girl didn’t like naps was beyond her, especially when most morning’s Karura would kill for another five minutes sleep.

When she finally locates Temari the young girl is sitting on the balcony talking to a blonde man.

A blonde man that Karura has never seen in her life.

Fear races through her as she realizes this man should not be here, not with all the Anbu that usually surround the house.

Then she hears him talking to Temari,

“So the blond boy asked the remaining tailed beast to save the world and they said ‘We will.’”

“That’s not how the story goes.” Her daughter accuses but she’s listening intently and looks to be hanging on every word.

“We’ll this is my story and I can tell it like I want.” The bland man says back and Temari giggles before asking,

“Did the tailed best save the world?”

“They’re working on it.”

Before her daughter can get even more infatuated by this man Karura decides it’s time to step in.

“Temari you know you’re supposed to be down for a nap.” She calls lightly hopping that a gentle and friendly approach will keep the man from attacking.

Temari turns to her with a pout already on her face but thankfully doesn’t put up much of a fuss.

“Bye Bye Shukaku-san. Thanks for telling me a story.” She bids the ninja goodbye before waving and slipping off to her room.

Now Karura is alone with the stranger, Shukaku.

“When is the third one coming?” he asks out of nowhere and Karura takes a moment to understand that he’s asking about a third child. If he knows about that then he maybe an Anbu who saw Temari at the balcony and didn’t want her to fall, or he’s a really good spy who’s looking for information.

“I’m not sure I want one.” she says and watches what might be sadness flash across the man’s face.

“Can I ask why?” the words are a bit strained as the come out and Karura wonders if this man, Shukaku , has children of his own. She takes a second to gather her thoughts before deciding she might as well see what this man would do in the situation.

“Do you have children Shukaku-san?” she asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

“…I had one, not like you do, but he was mine and I lost him. I wasn’t the best to him, but he still called me Mother.” He answers, the sadness in his face more pronounced this time. Karura briefly wonders about ‘mother’ but decides against asking about it.

“If they decided to use your son as a sacrifice would you be willing to let them? Would you do it for the good of Suna?”

“.....Gaara was a sacrifice, and he was the best host I ever had, the best host any beast could ever have. No matter what that nine-tails pain in the ass says.” He answers, sad and happy and grumbling all at once.

Then the words sink in.

“_What?”_ she asks feeling faint. Shukaku just looks at her, Karura looks back. She takes in the tan skin and the seals that are inked on them and thinks of the beast painting in the great temple. But that can’t possibly be right.

Then she thinks on his words more, thinks about the sadness on his face, thinks about how he said the name ‘Gaara’ and how he nearly cried when he mentioned being called ‘mother’. She thinks on the story he told Temari.

_“Did the tailed-beast save the world?”_

_“They’re working on it.”_

Karura takes a deep breath and composes herself. She is a kunoichi of Suna, she is known as an A-rank threat, she is the mother of two children and she will not have an unsightly panic attack in front of this man who may be a beast in human form.

“Was the blond from your story Gaara?” she asks with a gentle smile she doesn’t feel. Shukaku doesn’t seem to mind the change of subject but he does wrinkle his nose as if smelling something bad.

“No that was Kurama’s host, he was the one that saved us, and threw us back in time to fix things. Only he’s not here and Gaara’s not here and I miss him.”

It takes her a second to realize he’s looking at her stomach, then another two seconds to realize he said ‘threw us back _in time_’, then four more seconds to put both these facts together.

“_What??_”

And then she’s taking a deep breath again and swallowing a second panic attack. She is a kunoichi of Suna, she is a known A-rank threat, she is the mother of two children……..she is _going to be_ the mother of _three_ children.

Another deep breath and a quick insane plan begins to form. Rasa might not agree and Yashamaru may have competition but really it’s for the best.

“Shukaku-san, how do feel about becoming a Godfather?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this one but I thought you all might like it.  
Shukaku is finally in Suna and looking for Gaara, he knows the boys not here yet but was hopping.  
Karura decides that if this man really is a tailed best she wants him protecting her family not fighting it. She also decides that if he's just crazy the same will be fine. So Gaara may come a few months early but Karura still has some plans to put in place first. (like finding out if the tailed beast is still stuck in the tea pot/ spoilers: he's not) And no she has no plans to tell anyone that there may or may not be time-traveling Bijuu running around in human skin.
> 
> Meanwhile poor Rasa has to deal with Kurama, Kushina, and the rest of the gang lol
> 
> Once again THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your Comments and Kudos, they make writing this fic a great joy and I couldn't do it without you. :D


End file.
